Minecraft DS
Minecraft for Petit Computer! I have spent about eight months in total so far on the project, and am currently in the Beta stage of creation. This was originally called Raycraft, but I changed the name to Minecraft DS after Alpha 1.5. I got the raycaster and raytracer engines from Calc84maniac, but I am working toward making this a Minecraft clone in PTC. Instructions *Up and Down - Walk forwards and backwards *Left and Right - Turn *A - Walk Right *Y - Walk Left *L - Break Blocks *R - Place Blocks *X+Up - Sprint *Start - Pause *Touch Screen - Use Touch Controls, Change Block, Inventory, and Use Chat *L+R - Take Screenshot To execute commands, you have to do section by section. (Example: /nick enter &4&lApple&7&oMan&r94 enter) Changelog Version 2.0 (Beta) Prerelease 2 *Added Nether and new higher quality backgrounds. Old worlds do not need to be converted, but will crash if you try to enter the nether. New worlds will save the nether in the same save file Version 2.0 (Beta) Prerelease 1 *Improved menus (credit to TwinArmageddonz), TNT that explodes (credit to TwinArmageddonz), skins (credit to LeviCelJir), started translations; so far: German (Deutsch), better world handling, better world creation, day/night cycle, texture pack support, 128x128 and 256x256 maps, and Troll Mode (Spawns 100 slimes. Survive as long as you can. Touching a slime executes CrashPTC) Version 1.9 (Beta) *Added many, many more blocks (inventory is a bit glitchy), raytracing (3D ground), more lag-reducing settings, re-added bobbing whilst walking, made final preparations for survival mode implementation Version 1.8 (Beta) *Added terrain generator (courtesy of Bluerobin), added nighttime option (courtesy of LeviCelJir), added the option for up to five slimes on your map at once, added mod support (install mods under the @MODS subroutine), added options with render distance, edited intro, changed credits, changed about 400 lines of code for compactness and speed *Removed Herobrine Version 1.7.1 (Beta) *Fixed bug with intro Version 1.7 (Beta) *Added sky, sun, clouds, adjusted options menu, more options, /data command (not under /help yet), improved lag, 16x16 textures, physics with sand/gravel, auto world conversion for outdated worlds, redone "Wet Hands" music (redone by randomouscrap98), slimes. Version 1.6.6 (Beta) *Added Stevie hand Version 1.6.5 (Beta) *Removed fog, reverted textures back to 8x8 for the sake of quality Version 1.6 (Beta) *Added inventory, render distance, crappy looking fog, updates to world saving, touch controls. Version 1.5 (Beta) *Multiple layers! Added another layer to build on, and made the blocks more Minecraft size instread of, well, mega size. Also added 64x64 worlds, more blocks (sand, cobblestone, bedrock, and gravel) but these are currently unobtainable, re-enabled 32x32 worlds, updates to map saving, crosshair, slightly redone main menu, no more DATA for generating maps, re-enabled chat Version 1.1 (Beta) *Added multiple block IDs, bug fixes, lag improvements, and started on a touch GUI Version 1.0 (Beta) *Added panorama at menu, splash text, credits (Special Thanks to Randomouscrap98), replaced brick texture with 6 legit Minecraft textures, updated menu Version 1.5 (Alpha) *Added toggleable 16x16/32x32 worlds, added pause menu, savable/loadable worlds, sprint button Version 1.4 (Alpha) *Added the ability to break/place blocks, fixed glitch where upon colliding with a wall diagonally, the game would crash, adjusted controls, and opened up the world. Version 1.0 (Alpha) *Included "Texture Block" (equivalent to texture packs) support (8x8 and 16x16) and main menu. Version 1.5 (PreAlpha) *Added commands, chat, ranks, Bukkit formatting codes for chat (&6, &o, &l, etc.), permissions for different ranks, etc. Also changed a few controls for easier movement for left-handed people. Version 1.0 (PreAlpha) *When I first got the program. Included 1 8x8 brick texture, walking, and jumping. Future Plans (Outdated; these were planned but never got applied) NOTE: These updates have not been made/published yet and may never be! ANOTHER NOTE: ''Italicized means that a feature is completed. Version 2.0 (Beta) Survival Update. The test ('not the final') will only be released to a few chosen people. *''Health *''Damage caused by Slimes, and eventually death'' *Survival inventory *World generation able to spawn what you need *Crafting *Melting *Redo menus (again), and it also means New font. *Add language support for German, French, and Japanese *A lot of bug fixes *And probably more! (You know, secrets...) Minecraft DS wird auf Deutsch in Minecraft-2.0 sein! Minecraft DS sera aussi en Français! 日本語でMinecraftのDSはなります！ Final Version *Will add a better survival experience and more features. The last update I will make. :( Download To view the QR codes full size, either middle-click the picture or click on it and click "View full size image". Credits *'IAmAPersson' - Main Developer/Programmer *'Leviceljir' - Co-Developer *'Pokeyoshi19' - Co-Developer *'Calc84maniac' - Raycasting and Raytracing Engines *'Bluerobin' - Terrain Generator *'Randomouscrap98' - Music *'BonChoi' - Assistance *'Ralph' - Assistance *'TwinArmageddonz' - Assistance See the full credits in-game from the main menu! License The Petit Computer version is open for anyone to use/modify. Just please give credit where due. A separate license will be writted when the SmileBASIC version is coded. Where You Can Find Me (IAmAPersson) You can mainly contact me through my Message Wall or through Steam (add me as InsertPi). I don't give out my email addresses. 3DS Friend Code: 2148-9259-0831 Notes For changing speed (In exchange for worse graphics) enter in to the chat /quality 20 or above Thanks for your time -NateDogg1232 Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:Work in Progress Category:Simulation